Sonic Comic Reboot
by Circuit 347
Summary: This is not like my other fics, where the AUs somewhat correspond to the games. This is pure AU even though it's in a Sonic Unleash-ish setting and stars the satAM characters. Chip will appear, but not Dark Gaia since he doesn't exist in this AU. The werehog might show up, though.
1. Character Origin Stories

Another thing! Yay!

As I said in the summary, this is my own reboot of the Archie Sonic comic series. With IDW out, maybe they'll have a heart and bring back Sally and the Freedom Fighters...

Anyway, this contradicts the canon a lot. Why? Because it's cooler! Let's face it, guys, the video games have gone dosn since Unleashed, which was the game that introduced me to the Sonic the Hedgehog series in the first place.

Unleashed was genius! It had hard challenging levels, the werehog was awesome, Chip was so adorable (_), you could freely travel all over the world, and the story had HEART! After Unleashed, I came across Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight. Both of those games were awesome two, even though Black Knight was a little too easy. Then I bought Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. The storyline was great and the Babylon Rogues were pretty cool, even though the graphics were bad.

Sonic Colors was okay story wise. I haven't actually played the game, though, but I've watched the cutscenes on YouTube. But then came Sonic Generations... it was horribe! Everyone acted all cheesy and the levels were mostly too easy. And even though though I don't ship Sonamy, I'm ticked that there was absolutely no romance since Unleashed and the way Sonic pushed Amy's face to the side at the party was rude.

Sonic Forces, in my opinion, was a huge disappointment. The only thing I liked about it was the sound tracks. But the avatar had to unlock accessories or risk looking stupid, the avatar was only called "Buddy" or "Rookie", Sonic was completely fine after six months of torture (Disney logic, am I right?), Green Hill was starting to get overused, the story was cheesy and all about "the power of teamwork", and it was so easy that it only took me a day to beat. I STILL haven't beat Sonic Unleashed and I've had the game for five years now!

SEGA has totally slaughtered Sonic's character. People love the Sonic with human flaws and emotions, not this perfect posture boy that acts like a personal trainer. Seriously, what the heck! What about the good ole days of satAM? Reboot the game series and make a game in the satAM universe! Or X! Or Boom! Or Underground! Please, just reboot it!

Sorry, guys. I just had to rant. Anyway, on with the backstories of this AU...

* * *

Sonic was born in Chung En and raised by his mother Bernadette and Uncle Chuck. His father disappeared years ago.

Since he's from Chung En, Sonic speaks fluent Japanese. However, he only uses it when talking to a relative that doesn't know English or when he's really upset. His friends don't even know about his native tongue until he eventually blurts something out.

When he was five, his family moved to Knothole so Uncle Chuck could work for the King of the Acorn Kingdom AKA Sally's father. Sonic wound up befriending Sally and the two played together every day. They were best friends to the end.

Unfortunately, Robotnik AKA Eggman attacked and quickly enslaved Earth. Sonic's mother and uncle were roboticized and Sally's parents disappeared and her brother is killed. In response to this, eight year old Sonic runs away for a few years while seven year old Sally and several others stay to fight.

But will he come back?

Sally is the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom. Her parents ruled as King and Queen and her brother Elias was the heir to the throne. When Robotnik took over and Sonic left, Sally never heard from him and she missed him dearly, although she was furious at him for bailing on her.

With this fury as her drive, Sally and a group of rag tag orphans like her and they formed the Freedom Fighters. However, they weren't very successful and made little impact, being kids and all. Still, they fight tooth and nail.

Tails is the disowned son of two Spagonian scholars that worked alonside Professor Pickle. Somehow, the couple thought it'd be a good idea to inject Tails's embryo with chemicals. When he was born with an extra tail, his parents were horrified and despised their son. They abused him and fed him poorly.

Tails eventually ran away at age three and stumbled upon an orphanage. The kids there bullied him and the adults just laughed as they beat him up. Sometimes they would hit him too. They didn't feed him much there either and he had to sleep in the yard. So he ran away again when he turned four.

He then tries to live alone in the woods outside Spagonia, living off knowledge he gained from books he found in an abandoned cabin. He even llearned how to tinker and invent. The child was truly a prodigy.

But it didn't help him, for the kids of Spagonia teased and beat him whenever they saw him. They even broke and stole his stuff. Tails had no where to turn and no where to go. He was a shy and paranoid child that trusted nobody until he met Sonic, the first person that didn't persecute him over his two tails.

Nicole was from Abadat, where she lived with her parents, six siblings, and grandparents. She lived off mangoes and fish and loved sailing. She and her brothers climbed palm trees and hunted crabs. To put it simply, she was happy.

At least until Eggman took her away from her family at age eleven. He put her body into suspended animation in an unknown location and uploads her being into a computer, making her his first organic A.I

For a while, the procedure robbed Nicole of her emotions and ability to think for herself. But it slowly came back. causing her to fry Eggman's computer systems and upload herself into Sally's computer before preceding to befriend the Freedom Fighters.

Rotor was born in Knothole, but his parents were immigrants from Holaska. He was ten when Robotnik invaded. In a horrible attack, Rotor was shot in one eye, causing him to go blind in that said eye, so he wears an eye patch.

Despite being visually impaired, he exceeded everyone's expectations by developing mechanical prowess and gained respect from his comrades in doing so.

Antoine's father, Armand is a soldier stationed in Shamar when Robotnik took over. Armand is falsely told that Antoine died in a raid, so he doesn't try to retrieve his son.

Antoine was _injured_ in a raid and gained PTSD at the young age of nine. That's why he's so skittish.

Amy, like Sonic, was from Chung En.

She had a crush on Sonic ever since laying eyes on him when she was four and he was five. Unfortunately for her, he moved to Knothole.

But Amy never forgot him. When she was older, she too left Chung En and tracked down her crush, following him across the globe.

Rouge was raised in the hood of Empire City, where she had to pickpocket to get by.

When she turned fourteen, she started going after more than wallets and pocket change. She attempted several times to steal chaos emeralds from GUN. And she was almost sucessful!

* * *

Any character not mentioned didn't have his/ her backstory tweaked in any way. Don't be afraid to review!


	2. Suprise In The Middle Of Nowhere

Sonic was very feisty for an eleven year old, that was for sure. The young blue hedgehog wouldn't stay in a town for more than one day before going back on the road. He was a nomad and that was just the way he liked it. He traveled alone with no one at all to tell him to go home. He was his own hedgehog.

Of course, sometimes he missed the way his mother would sing him to sleep when he was little, for her voice was the most beautiful he had heard in his life. He missed Uncle Chuck's famous chilli dogs. He missed the games of tag he shared with Sally. Heck, he even missed his old home Chung En, and he barely even remembered the moutainous village in Japan.

But did he regret running away from Knothole when Robotnik attacked? No.

Sonic leaned back against a palm tree on Southside Isoand and put a hand to his chin as he pondered that question.

Oh, c'mon! He was eight years old when he did it! He was scared, a vulnerable little kid that had just lost his family. Well... so was Sally and yet she stayed.

Sonic sighed to himself. He shouldn't have been thinking about that. He had better things to do.

He stepped onto the dirt path winding around the island and gathered his energy. His muscles tensed and his eyes gained an extra spark in them, one that only appeared when he ran.

**Boom! **Sonic broke the sound barrier and sped off. He saw nothing but a blue blur engulfing him as he ran and he felt good. He felt powerful. He felt _alive._

After five minutes, Sonic skidded to a halt. His hypersensitive ears pricked up, detecting the sound of fighting and kids, several laughing, one sobbing.

On a nearby beach, a gang of adolescent jackals were punching and kicking a yellow fox with two tails, whom was in the fetal position.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted at the gang. He strode toward them. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Simple," the leader said. "we were teaching this _freak_," his face contorted in disgust at the word freak. "a valuable lesson," he kicked the poor child's side again. The fox let out a pained whimper. "Don't trespass on our beach!"

"He's just a kid!" Sonic reasoned woth his arms flailing. "He can't be more than five years old! Give it a rest,"

"Again, he's a _freak_,"

Sonic stepped forward and looked the leader in the eye with the most chilling glare he'd ever given anyone. "Okay, if that's your reasoning, then why don't you hit me too? I run at the speed of sound. I'm freaking _blue,_" the leader shrivled under Sonic's sharp emerald gaze. Sonic smirked in satisfaction, knowing he had gotten his point across. "The answer is simple. You know I'll fight back. But this kid," he nods at the battered fox, whom was looking at him with wide cyan blue eyes. "is poor and defenseless. He's an easy target. Therefore, you're all cowards,"

"B-but," the leader stuttered. His friends exchanged self conscious glances amongst themselves.

As quick as a serpent, Sonic grabbed the leader's shirt and held him inches off the ground. The leader gave out a girlish shriek. "You disgust me. That fox has done nothing to deserve this and you should be ashamed. If I _ever _see you lay a hand on him or any other kid again, you'll be sorry," Sonic dropped him. The terrified jackal landed on his bottom with a thump and a grunt. "Now scram!"

The leader scambled to his feet and the jackals ran off into the Green Hill Zone.

The battered kitsune heaved himself to his knees. Sonic took a good look at him...

He had bright yellow fur and a white stomach and muzzle, as well as yellow bangs that hung down toward his face. He was dressed in nothing but ripped, dirty socks. Even though most male Mobians only wore shoes and gloves, the fox was considered underdressed by normal standards. He was so skinny he looked emaciated and sickly. Sonic wondered when was the last time he had eaten.

"You okay, kid?" Sonic asked him.

The kitsune whimpered and scooted away from him in the direction of the sea. Sonic held his palms forward in a peaceful gesture. "Whoa, bud, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you,"

"Why not?" the child asked in a small and broken voice. "Everyone else does,"

That statement made Sonic's chest tighten. _Kawaisona otoko..._

Was that all the fox knew? Pain? At least Sonic had had a good childhood before Robotnik ruined it. But the terror in the fox's testified that, yes, all he knew was pain. And he was only four years old, maybe five.

"Where're your parents?" Sonic asked.

"I ran away," the kitsune replied. "They weren't very nice..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They hit me and wouldn't feed me when I was hungry. So I left,"

So the kid had been abused... ouch. "And who takes of you?" Sonic inquired.

"No one. The people at the orphanage weren't any better," the fox said.

Sonic had a light bulb moment. Yes, it was probably a bad idea, but this kid obviously needed someone to take care of him. He was literally starving! And he needed something to cover his feet! And... and... well, he was kind of cute. "How about you hang around with me? I'll grab you some food and shoes. You obviously need some help,"

The kit's big expressive eyes lit up and his mouth was a gape. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Absolutely," Sonic assured. He held out his hand. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog,"

The fox took Sonic's hand and let him help him to his feet. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails,"

Sonic's gaze wandered to the fox's -Tails's- two bushy namesakes flapping up and down opposite of each other. "Okay, Tails, let's grab some food,"

* * *

Sonic had taken Tails to a local hotdog stand and tried to buy Tails a chilli dog, but was denied service because the server was freaked out by Tails's tails. Sonic tried again to get Tails food at a McDonald's, but it was the same story, the cashier kicked them out, calling Tails a freak as she did so. So Sonic tried Taco Bell. Nope. Pizza Hut. Nada. A vending machine. Kicked out of the building before getting the chance to buy something.

"Sonic, they won't let you buy anything if I'm with you," Tails observed as the two boys sat on a street bench, frustrated. "Go by yourself and bring me something,"

"But then I'll be conforming to their _no service for anyone different than us _policy," Sonic argued passionately. From a young age, Sonic had been fascinated by the stories of the Civil Rights Movement back in the 1960s. It had been the only history lesson he'd paid attention to in school. Obviously, the lesson left a lasting impression on him, causing him to be easily incensed by discrimination. Especially against a child.

"We won't find anyone if we go on like this. They'll deny us service every time,"

"How about I cook something?"

True, Sonic was no cook. Sally had tried to teach them, having been born a natural cook herself, but Sonic proved to be an impossible student and completely trashed Rosie's kitchen trying to make a pizza. Uncle Chuck had given him the punishment of a lifetime over the damage he wrecked.

But that was when he was seven. He was eleven now! Cooking would be a breeze!

* * *

At least, that's what he thought.

_"Sore o keshimasu!" _Sonic screamed as he threw water over the stove that was currently on fire. The fire hissed but still burned. Sonic threw more water and the flames finally sucummbed in smoke and steam. Sonic sighed in relief.

Good news: his kitchen was still intact with not too much damage. Bad news: he'd burned the chilli. Other bad news: Sonic was stupid enough to use Japanese and Tails might've heard him. While Japanese was his first language, he avoided using it at all costs, even when thinking. He wanted to forget that part of his life, that part when he lived in Chung En and his family was still around.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he ran down the stairs. "Why does it smell like smoke?"

"Um..." Sonic struggled to find the words. "How about I order pizza?"

Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

A/N: Since I don't know Japanese, I had to rely on Google for those Japanese phrases. Here's what they mean...

Kawaisona otoko: Poor little guy...

Sore o keshimasu: Put it out!

If you are Japanese and/ or are fluent in the language, please correct me. After all, Google isn't always right.


	3. Formed Bonds

When you think of the age ten, you think of a bubbly school child causing mischief and making life hectic for older siblings. Yeah, that would be the average ten year old.

Too bad that Sally wasn't the average ten year old.

The young chipmunk squirrel hybrid was leading fellow orphans in a group that called themselves the Freedom Fighters. Each member had their own unique talents and uses.

Sally's best friend Bunnie Rabbot was eleven. She had cybernetic legs and a cybernetic left arm because she was critically wounded in an Eggman attack and Rotor was forced to partially robotize her to save her life. At first, the other kids in Knothole had teased her mercilessly. But then she met Sonic (before he ran away), Sally, Rotor, and Antoine. They accepted her and made her feel loved. They made her feel beautiful, thus giving her drive to fight.

Rotor moved to Knothole from Artika shortly before the takeover and even then, he was reknowned for his mechanical prowess. Sadly, he lost his eye in the same attack Bunnie was injured in. Because of it, not only does he have to wear an eye patch over where his right eye would be, but his vision is impaired. Even still, he would build and invent like there was no tomorrow.

Antoine had PTSD from the battle that Rotor and Bunnie were hurt in, so he was always skittish, despite his excellent swordsmanship. Because of his PTSD, his friends tried to be patient with him, but he was practically afraid of his shadow and it was annoying. Still, they kept him around. He was also madly in love with Sally, but unfortunately for him, Sally did not return his affections. She believed her true love was either still out there or that she wasn't meant for love altogether. It was rumored that Bunnie had a slight crush on Antoine, but the coyote was still unsure of how he felt about that. Plus, he was a coyote and she was a rabbit! Didn't coyotes _eat _rabbits in the wild?

And then there was Nicole, the latest Freedom Fighter so far to join their cause. The organic A.I's creation was unknown to everyone, except for the fact that she was born a normal Mobian with fur, flesh and blood. Nicole didn't talk about her past. She had come to the Freedom Fighters after leaving Eggman's computer system to enter Sally's so she could beg them to let her join their cause. She was then put in charge of the Freedom Fighters hacking needs. She could get a hold of files and blueprints and Eggman's future plans. She was what allowed the Freedom Fighters to be one step ahead.

All of these Freedom Fighters were powerful in their own ways, but Eggman always got the better of them. It was a miracle he hadn't discovered the location of Knothole yet.

Sally was resting on a tree log when Rotor jogged toward her.

"Sally!" the walrus called. "Nicole found something _big!_ "

Sally snapped to attention. "Like what?"

"I think I should just show you,"

Rotor led Sally to Freedom HQ, where the Freedom Fighters met and kept their things. All of the pther Freedom Fighters (except for Nicole. She didn't have a physical form outside of the computer.) were standing around a wooden table. The computer screen had a picture of a bright green gem with numbers and statistics even Sally couldn't understand.

"Hello, Sally," Nicole greeted, her voice half Mobian and full of emotion, half automated. She was still in the process of regaining her emotions. "I believe you should look at this," the gem expanded on the screen and the statistics disappeared, leaving only a 3D diagram. "I picked up strange energy signals from this gem, which resides near Spagonia. It's called a chaos emerald. These fascinating gems are significant sources of chaos energy. One is enough to power Knothole for two hundred years," a collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room. "If Eggman powered his robots with one of these chaos emeralds, it would be next to invinvible. Therefore, we need to get that emerald before Eggman does,"

"Is that the only one?" Sally asked carefully.

"There are seven in total," Nicole said. "With all seven, we'd be able to stop Eggman easily. It'd take just one person charged up on chaos energy to defeat him,"

"Does he know of their existance?" Bunnie inquired. Her voice radiated with Southern drawl.

"I suspect he does," Nicole replies. "Eggman is no fool. And we're just children. If _we _know, it only makes sense that he already knew and is currently in pursuit. We need to act quickly,"

"If only we had some sort of long distance transport," Sally sighed. "Extreme gear isn't suited for long distance and we barely know how to use it,"

"We could scavenge for a plane," Rotor suggested.

Sally nodded in approval. "Good idea, Rotor. Tomorrow, we'll go to Robotropolis and see what we can find,"

* * *

"Tails, I'm NOT answering that question!" Sonic yelled, noticably flustered. The hedgehog was sporting a hilarious blush as he and Tails walked along the trail in Green Hill Zone.

"What question?" Tails speculated with a spark of curiosity. "Where babies come from?"

"I'd tell you to Google it, but I'm afraid of what you'd find," Sonic groaned. Yes, he was now legally responsible for Tails (Green Hill Zone didn't have any law against a child holding guardianship over another child), but was it his responsibility to give him _the talk__?_At first, Sonic had insisted that Tails was too young to know about the exact process, but Tails had persisted, leaving a very flustered legal guardian in his wake.

Tails was not like other kids his age, Sonic noted. The most obvious difference was his two tails, but also how he acted. Tails was much smarter than he had previously let on. He could already read and he read _a lot_. The first thing after food and clothes Tails had requested was books. Books, of all things! Sonic had come home with picture books since he was just a little kid and Sonic didn't know Tails could read, but Tails had reacted by stating that Sonic was treating him like a baby and demanded more advanced literature. And by that, I mean things like The Hobbit. Harry Potter (Tails is a Ravenclaw). Chronicles of Narnia. Divergent (despite it NOT being appropriate for kids _older _than Tails).

Tails also read non fiction and biographies. He read a good amount about airplanes and physics, as well as mathematics. He read these works like they were easy and applied them in real life in ways that left Sonic baffled.

Not only that, but Tails would tinker a lot. The second thing he had requested after books was a tool set. Sonic had responded by buying Tails colorful toy blocks and hammers, but Tails had gotten mad and again accused Sonic of babying him. Sonic then caved and bought Tails power tools.

Sonic was suprised when Tails began building trinkets that would do something or make a certian noise when you pressed a button or pulled a lever. Tails had even hot wired the neighbor's car. Sonic had lied and said that he had done it instead of Tails so the kit wouldn't draw too much unwanted attention. After all, a four year old that could hot wire a car meant trouble to anyone with half a brain.

Yes, Tails was a prodigy of sorts. Most of the time Sonic was immensely proud and other times, fleeting moments, he was afraid for both of their lives.

"Sonic?" Tails said, pulling Sonic from his reverie.

"Yeah?" the blue hedgehog responded.

"Can we scavenge a plane?"

Sonic blinked at the child and did a double take. "A _plane? _" Tails nodded. "You're smart, I get that, but planes are NOT easy to come by,"

"I know," Tails replied. "But I thought we could possibly get lucky,"

"Where would we start?"

"Robotropolis?"

_Chotto anata, _(Oh man) Sonic thought. "No way. It's too dangerous," True, Robotropolis was dangerous. The city was the capital of the Eggman Empire. Of course it was dangerous! But danger had (almost) never stopped Sonic the Hedgehog, whom thrived on danger. But the risk of seeing Eggman, even just pictures or images of him, proved to be a risk Sonic wasn't emotionally ready to take; that man had taken everything from him. His family, his childhood, his friends (well, he ran away, but still), his home, you name it.

"But Sooonnnic!" Tails whined, acting his age for once. He wrapped his arms around Sonic's torso and frowned at him with sad puppy eyes.

"_No_, Tails," Sonic said sternly. The puppy eyes got bigger and sadder.

_Don't cave, Sonic_, the hedgehog thought desperately. _Don't cave don't cave don't..._ "Fine. We'll slip into the city tomorrow, but not for long. It'll be an in and out sort of run,"

"Yes!" Tails cheered. He hugged Sonic tightly, causing the hedgehog's spine to pop. "You're the best!"

DOUBLE _chotto anata. _Sonic felt his chest gain a warm and fuzzy feeling. "Aw, shucks,"

* * *

A/N: So, both Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are looking for some sort of plane to use... disaster ensures!

Oh, and please comment. Love or hate, I enjoy reading them.


	4. Just Plane Dangerous

"Sally, do you here me?" Rotor's voice said through her headset.

"Loud and clear," Sally said into the speaker as she scaled the city wall of Robotropolis. Being a chipmunk squirrel hybrid, she was born to climb. She was as good at it as Sonic was at running.

"Antoine and I are inside," Rotor said. "Bunnie is still on her way. Where are you,"

Sally grunted and swang her legs over the top of the steel wall. "I'm coming in now,"

* * *

"Okay, Tails," Sonic letcured as the two of them dipped between crowds of people in Robotropolis's bustling market. "Whatever you do, don't let anyone see your face or tails. We don't need our identities in Eggman's data base,"

Tails concealed himself with a trench coat that dragged behind him as he walked, as well as a brown hat that dipped down to his face level. Sonic used a red hoodie, keeping the hood over his quills. These were among the very few articles of clothing Sonic owned.

"Who's Eggman?" Tails asked. He muttered a quick sorry after stepping on another fox's tail.

"A very bad dude," Sonic said simply. "You don't wanna meet him,"

The two boys made their way to Robotropolis's junkyard, which laid waste in the distance...

* * *

Sally walked through the empty junkyard, hugging her blue cloak to her body protectively. The junkyard not only smelled like Death itself, but metal was stacked upon each other so high and wide, very little light crept among the wreckage. Rats scurried along and every step Sally took echoed through the metal wasteland.

She looked around for a abandoned plane with no luck. She ducked under a pipe and crawled through a brown box opened at the bottom and almost cried tears of joy at what she saw...

A red bi plane was set on top of some crushed debris, looking perfectly functional. It had a little rust, but there were no parts missing and there was not a dent.

Sally was about to make her way to it when she heard voices and footsteps. Fearing they were Egg Bosses, she stayed still and held her breath.

"This place is scary," a voice, probably belonging to a small child whimpered. "And it stinks,"

"Well, you're the one that wanted a plane to tinker with," an older voice retorted.

"I didn't know it'd be so scary,"

"Relax kid, this is just an in and out deal. We'll just grab it and leave,"

The child sighed. "I guess you're..." he paused and gasped. "Look at that plane! It's perfect!"

Two figures run toward it and eagerly inspect it.

The taller of the two was wearing a red hoodie with the hood concealing his head. He was probably a hedgehog, for Sally saw that there were back spikes under the hood.

The smaller figure was wearing a trench coat that was way too big on him. His face was blocked by a brown phadora. Sally was curious about what looked like the tips of two fox tails sticking out from under the trench coat.

So, they weren't Egg Bosses, Sally decided. They were just kids. But why did the taller one seem so familiar?

* * *

Sonic leaned forward and inspected the rusting paint as Tails slid under and began searching the underbelly of the plane. "Tails, be careful,"

"I will," Tails replied. His voice echoed.

Sonic sighed and leaned against the plane. That kid was gonna do something crazy and give him a heart attack one day. In the past month that Sonic had been caring for Tails, he'd grown attached to the kitsune. Tails did worry him sometimes, but he had a good heart. Sonic was beginning to not just get used to not being alone all the time... but he was also growing to like the company. Tails had great ideas and his childlike innocence could warm even the coldest heart.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic could make out a cloaked figure walking toward them.

"Hey! I was here first!" the figure yelled at them. Her voice gave her away to be a girl, probably around Sonic's age. "I need that plane!"

"Too bad, Princess," Sonic remarked with a condescending smirk. "_We _were here first, so scram,"

"I will _not _be bossed around by some boy! Out of my way!"

"And I won't be bossed around by a girl,"

Tails stuck his head out from under the plane. His hat was gone somewhere and his face was covered in oil. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be when this _priss _gets off my back," Sonic snapped.

The girl scoffed. "Oh, please. I need that plane way more than you do,"

"Bet not!"

"Bet too!"

"Bet not!"

"Bet too!"

"GUYS!" Tails screamed, cutting off their childish argument. Both of the older kids looked at Tails with confusion as he scrambled out from under the plane and ducked behind Sonic, whimpering as he did so.

Then the older kids looked over to see a squad of five SwatBots, all aiming their blasters at them.

The one in the middle spoke in an automated voice. "Intruders will be terminated,"

"Pft!" Sonic laughed. He stuck out his tongue. "Can't terminate what you can't catch!"

The SwatBots fired at him. Sonic grabbed Tails and they ducked out of the way. The girl jumped back and got into a fighting position. Sonic could sense her fear and uncertainty as her balled fists shook.

Sonic set Tails down behind a metal crate. "Stay here," he ordered.

"B-but," Tails stammered. He had no time to finish, for Sonic rushed back toward the bots.

Most of them were firing plasma blasts as him and one grazed his right arm, leaving a bloody mark. Sonic spotted one of the SwatBots looming over the girl. His instincts kicking in, Sonic jumped high into the air, curled into a blue ball, and rammed into the SwatBot with full force, leaving a gaping hole in the metal contraption. Sonic landed on his feet and felt his pride multiply as the girl's baby blue eyes gauked at him. Something about those eyes, however, seemed familiar.

"Watch out!" the girl yelped. Sonic looked over one minute too late. A metal fist collided with his face and his vision faded to black...

* * *

The hedgehog crumbled where he stood face forward. Luckily, Sally caught him. His weight, however, was too much for her to support and she was pinned under him.

The young fox that was with him whimpered fearfully, peeking out from behind the crate. The SwatBots turned their attention to him.

No_, _Sally decided, her drive renewed. No more innocent children were gonna die at Eggman's hands. At least not on her watch.

Sally set the knocked out hedgehog to the side and dashed toward the SwatBot aiming his blaster at the fox. She tackled the mass of metal, ripped open it's control panel, and pulled out some wires. The SwatBot was deactivated and crumbled under her. More SwatBots fired, but Sally was swift on her feet. She rolled forward and kicked the legs out of one. Another swiped at her, but Sally gutted it's control panel and killed it. The SwatBot she knocked down got up and grabbed her neck, holding her several feet under the ground.

Sally coughed and hacked as the hand around her neck tightened. If it went much tighter, her neck would snap. She could barely breathe and the blood was leaving her face. As a last resort, Sally pulled a white pipe out from a nearby pile of debris and rammed it into the SwatBot's head. It went through and deactivated the instrument of evil.

The last SwatBot kicked her calf. Pain radiated through her leg and she crumbled to her knees. She could feel the business end of a blaster place itself on the back of her head.

Just as she was about to accept her fate, a blue blur ripped through the SwatBot's chest and pulled her out of the way as it fell forward.

Both of them panted heavily, neither believing what they had just done. Two kids, _kids_, had deactivated five SwatBots without any help.

Sally could see her rescuer's face more clearly now that they were close. He had emerald green eyes and a tan muzzle. His legs and exposed fur between his eyes were a sapphire blue. Up close, he looked even more familiar than before. But he looked exhausted.

Sally's attention turned toward his abdomen. Blood spilled out from a gaping wound. Somehow, the insides of the robot he'd just destroyed stabbed him.

The fox ran over and kneeled to the hedgehog's level. "Sonic! You're hurt!"

"It's... nothing... bud," the hedgehog lied between coughing fits. He held his right hand over the wound and groaned in pain. "Just a scratch,"

"You're name is Sonic?" Sally muttered with the widest possible eyes a Mobian could have.

The hedgehog -Sonic- nodded.

She pulled down her cloak's hood, revealing her copper brown fur, shoulder length auburn hair, and icy blue eyes. "It's me... Sally,"

Sonic's eyes widened along with her's and he turned even paler than he already was. "Sal?"

"I'm gonna get you help," Sally assured. She pulled out her walkie talkie. "Guys, Sonic is here and he's badly wounded. Help me smuggle him out,"

"N-no!" Sonic shouted, frenzied. "I don't need help! I can't let them see me!"

The fox eyed Sonic worriedly. Sally just rolled her eyes. "Don't be a drama queen,"

"No..." Sonic murmered. His head lolled forward and his eyelids fluttered shut. "Not... after... I..."

Sally let Sonic's head drop to her lap as he passed out, laying on his side.

The fox took off his jacket, revealing two huge tails that flapped up and down. He held the jacket over Sonic's wound. "How do you know Sonic?"

"We, uh," Sally struggled to find the right words. "We were friends a while back,"

"Oh," the fox said. "I'm Tails, by the way. Sonic's taking care of me,"

"Taking care of... but he's only eleven!"

Tails shrugged. "Well, I'm four and hot wiring cars, so..."

Sally heard shouting and footsteps, belonging to the other Freedom Fighters. They were approaching.

"Tails, we're gonna take you and Sonic to a sanctuary of ours," Sally assured the frightened kitsune. "A sanctuary called Knothole,"


	5. Ambition

Sonic opened his eyes and found himself looking up toward a wooden ceiling. He sat up in bed and looked around... He was in a familiar house... no, his family's old house... where they lived before Eggman came into the picture.

Unbelievable, Sonic thought bitterly. Tails had actually let Sally take him to Knothole.

He was in his old bedroom. Despite Sonic's three year absence, the room was tidy. Someone must've cleaned it up. It had light blue walls and a dark navy blue carpet. The bed had a darkwood frame and red sheets. A small basketball net hung on the white door and the nightstand was covered in rings (Sonic's pocket change), his alarm clock, Pokemon trading cards, and a framed picture.

The picture itself made Sonic's heart constrict. It was of him when he was five years old. He was sitting in Uncle Chuck's lap and his mother sat next to them with a big beautiful smile and a daisy in her hand. The three of them were in a tranquil field lined with daisies. Sonic remembered that day with perfect clarity. They had went on a picnic to celebrate their new home in Knothole. Back then, Sonic still regularly spoke Japanese (at least in front of his family).

But, oh, how could Sally have saved him? He ran away! He was a _coward!_ He left her, his best friend, to die.

He had to take Tails and leave. He didn't deserve to be here.

Sonic stood up shakily and pushed aside the blanket. His abdomen was wrapped in bandages. The effort of standing itself was too strenous and he had to sit back down. Okay, so he would have to stay awhile. But as soon as he was back in shape, he was leaving!

Sonic's train of thought was interrupted as Sally walked into the room. She didn't even knock.

"How're you feeling?" she asked. She was currently dressed in her usual blue vest and boots.

"Oh, like I got stabbed. No biggie," Sonic retorted.

The chipmunk glared and crossed her arms in a gesture that reminded Sonic of his mother. "Well, maybe if you were more careful, this could've been avoided,"

"Maybe if you hadn't waltzed into the line of fire," Sonic shot back. "this could've been avoided,"

"That's _exactly _what you did!" Sally spat with her fists clenched. Least she hadn't changed, Sonic thought nostalgically.

"And I saved your life by doing so," the hedgehog retorted.

Sally's face flushed red as she searched for words. "And I saved you... so ha!"

"I saved you _twice_ ! Ha!"

"I carried you out of Robotropolis! Ha!"

"I saved Tails too! Ha!"

"I _also _saved Tails! Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Huh?"

Sonic and Sally's second childish argument was cut off by a certain purple walrus, whom was standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

"Rotor!" Sonic greeted casually with his arms out. "Finally, a Mobian!"

Rotor chuckled as Sally scowled.

A French accented voice cut in. "Es he awake?" Antoine poked his head in the doorway. "Ah, it is the blue monseiur,"

"Sup, Ant," Sonic said.

Sally sat down next to him. "You guys know where Bunnie is?"

"She's helping Rosie in the kitchen," Rotor replied. "Apparently, it's pasta tonight,"

"Where's Tails?" Sonic asked. Oh, please let Tails be okay, he prayed. That kid was just too important to lose somewhere now.

"Zee two tailed fox?" Antoine speculated thoughtfully. "I think I zaw him tinkering with the plane. He waz happy az a lark, I might add,"

_Whew..._

"That's a relief," Sonic sighed thankfully.

Sally stood up. "Care to join us for dinner? Of course, in your condition we'd have to wheel chair you to the mess hall,"

"Nah," Sonic mused. "I can walk,"

"You sure?"

Sonic nodded.

Sally and the others made their way to the door. When the others were gone, Sally turned to Sonic for a moment. "Oh, and thanks for, you know, saving me,"

"No prob, Sal," Sonic said, a smile betraying him. "It was fun. Oh, and thanks for saving me too. I appreciate it,"

"What're friends for?"

Friend... the word itself shook Sonic's core. Sally still considered him a friend after he abandoned her. How on Mobius was it even possible?

"Yeah," Sonic said simply. Best not to press her buttons by asking too many questions. Sally gave him one last smile and walked out.

* * *

Sally marched into Freedom HQ, an aura of authority following her. The main computer pinged, signalling Nicole's presence.

"Good afternoon, Sally," the organic A.I greeted.

"Hello, Nicole," Sally replied. "Any new information regarding the chaos emeralds?"

"No, but I have found out something exciting,"

"And that is?"

Nicole dramatically paused before girlishly squealing. "I've located my body!"

"Oh, Nicole," Sally said, her heart swelling with happiness for her friend. "That's wonderful! Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the Mazuri reigon. I suspect Eggman has it stored in his base there,"

"And we're gonna retrieve it," Sally placed a hand on Nicole's screen tenderly. "Maybe not now, but someday you'll be flesh and fur and blood again,"

"Thanks, Sally,"

* * *

"Oh, man! This is so good!"

Everyone watched in fascination as Sonic chowed down on his fifth plate of Bunnie's homemade spaghetti. How could he eat so much and not get sick? How was he so skinny if this was how he ate regularly? How... how... how?

As if reading the mess hall's thoughts, Tails chimed in from where he sat next to Sonic. "Sonic has a super fast metabolism, so he requires more food than the average Mobian. I suspect it has to do with his super speed. It's also affecting his body's homeostasis,"

"Homeostasis?" Sally gaped at him. Despite being ten, she knew what homeostasis was. She did read a lot, after all. But Tails was four!

"Homeostasis is what keeps your bodily functions stable," Tails recited. "It's why we sweat when we're hot or get goosebumps when we're cold,"

Sonic ruffled Tails's bangs playfully. "Always the scholar, I see,"

Sally smiled and took another bite of her food. She could already tell that Sonic was attached to the child and she could see why. She immediately liked Tails upon getting to know him and his mechanical prowess. When Sally asked how they met, Sonic explained that he found some kids picking on him and he scared them off.

It was admirable, although his running away three years ago wasn't. Then again, he was scared and had lost his family. But so had she! Sonic was supposed to be the strong one! Why did Sally have to be the one to stay and fight?

Even so, Sally was happy to see her childhood friend again and she was trying to forgive him. She just wondered if he felt guilty about it.

Rosie walked up to the table and collected everyone's dirty dishes. "Quite the hungry little Freedom Fighters I see," she cooed with a chuckle. Rosie was who took care of Sally after she lost her parents. She was like a mother figure to her. The old chipmunk had taught the younger how to read and write, strategy, how to tie her shoes and ride a bike, and how to be strong. That last lesson was unspoken, but the most important.

"Can I have more?" Sonic requested. "I'm still hungry,"

Rosie looked at him in suprise and amusement. "I forgot how much food you eat, Sonic. But oh, chaos, you're gonna eat me out of a house and home,"

Everyone chuckled. Sonic tilted his head back and patted his stomach. "I can eat your entire supply easily,"

"I get the fast metabolism thing, but you eat waaaay too much. How are you not fat?" Sally wondered with a smirk. Sonic simply shrugged.

Rosie took the dishes away, leaving the adolescent Mobians to themselves.

"So what's our next move?" Rotor asked.

Sally took a moment to think. "I think we should hit Spagonia to retrieve the emerald first thing tomorrow now that we have a plane,"

"You mean now that _Tails and I _have a plane?" Sonic refuted. "And why do you guys need a chaos emerald?"

"So Eggman doesn't get it," Bunnie pipes in a _You're being stupid _tone.

"It could fufill Knothole's energy need cleanly and affectively," Rotor adds.

"_Sacre bleu,_" Antoine said. "We need to use it in combat! Don't you agree, madamoiselle Sally?" he sent the chipmunk a flirty wink that made Sally recoil and glare. For some reason, it made Sonic's insides twist with disgust.

"Sonic," Sally said. "Perhaps you could help us? Just this once?"

"Might as well," Sonic replied casually. "You guys did save me, but who will watch Tails?"

"Don't you worry about babysitting needs, Sugahhog," Bunnie exclaimed with a friendly grin. "Rosie'll handle that,"

"So it's settled?" Sally asked. Sonic would be a great help in a mission like this. Plus, she was just eager to spend time with him.

"Yeah," Sonic replied enthusiastically, pumping his fists. "Let's do it to it,"

* * *

A/ N: I love that catch phrase *sighs dreamily*. Anyway, some of you might have noticed that I'm changing up my writing style a bit. I figured I might as well use the divider thinges for author's notes like Espionage247 does in her writing. If that said author is reading this... PLEASE UPDATE A HERO AND HIS PRINCESS! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!

Oh, and thanks to LeoDragon678 for the reviews on not just this story but several others. I appreciate it a lot.

I'm gonna update Sweet Dreams real soon, so don't fret, readers! Skylar is out!


	6. Something Familiar

The next morning, as the adults of Knothole slept, Sonic, along with the Freedom Fighters, slipped past the slumbering ears and into the plane. Tails and Rotor had spent most of last night tinkering and restoring, so the plane was fully functional. It was decided that since Rotor had the most knowledge regarding the air craft that he'd be the pilot. Of course, Tails could've done it, but despite the kitsune's begging to be brought with them, Sonic didn't budge.

Due to the lack of seats, Sonic rode on the left wing of the plane, to his comrades' shock.

"You're gonna kill yourself on that wing," Sally lectured as they flew. She smirked. "If you fall off, we're not stopping to get you,"

Sonic laughed and purposely leaned toward the front edge. "_Whoa__! _"

"Sonic!" everyone else cried out.

"You sure you wouldn't come back for me?" Sonic asked with a coy grin. Sally felt her face flush red and turned away.

They later landed at high noon in the savannah just outside Mazuri village. The pre teens hopped out (or off in Sonic's case) of the plane and surveilled the area. The village was small and simple. There were several scattered houses made of baobab wood. A gift shop was carved into the base of a giant baobab tree. The villagers walked about on foot, performing daily errands. The village children ran around in an intense game of tag that only served to cause Sonic and Sally both to remember the games of tag they shared when they were younger.

"Dis village es... how shall I say... a dump," Antoine commented crudely.

"I think it's simple," Sally said. "Peaceful, even,"

"It won't be peaceful if Eggman gets his hands on the emerald before we do," Sonic pointed out.

The Freedom Fighters walked around, searching for anything abnormal. It was five minutes before...

"Guys!" Rotor shouted. He pointed to the distance as his companions huddled around him. "That metal building looks suspicious,"

"Then what're we waiting for?" Sonic asked impatiently. He was about to speed off toward the massive structure, but Sally grabbed his arm, causing his feet to move but not him.

"Not so fast, Blue," she said in that stern motherly voice she reserved specifically for Sonic. "We need to be careful. Heaven knows how many badniks are there,"

His old nickname... Sally actually called him blue...

Sonic wasn't sure whether or not that was a good or bad sign. Sure, he'd called her Sal, his own personal pet name for her, but Blue? Sally only used it whenever she was goofing off. And that _I'm the boss _look she had on her face said otherwise.

_Ugh_, Sonic scolded himself. _Since when am I the one that worries about every little detail? That was always Sal!_

"Sonic?" Sally asked, waving a hand in front of the hedgehog's face. "Still here?"

Sonic snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly. "Pretty much,"

"Then let's approach quietly and take a closer look,"

The Freedom Fighters crept slowly throught the savannah, holding Sonic back every time he lost his patience and tried to use his speed (four times and counting). Eventually, they were only fifty yards away from the giant metal entrance, where a giant Scorpion badnik sat in front of it, dormant but deadly.

"Ew, Ah hate bugs," Bunnie shuddered as they crept closer.

Sonic chuckled under his breath. "Anyone got a fly swatter?" the Freedom Fighters stopped and began to gauk at something as Sonic continued forward. He inspected the bot for a few moments before looking at the terrified Freedom Fighters, all looking unnaturally pale. "What?"

No one said anything. Sally just pointed to the space above Sonic's head.

Sonic looked up and swore to himself in Japanese.

Eggman himself was sitting in his Egg Pod with a smug look on his face. "Ha! Kids! They sent _kids_, of all their soldiers!" the mad man laughed. He laughed so hard, he coughed and hacked as he slapped the dashboard. "What're you going to do? Call your Mommies?"

Considering what happened to his mother, that comment stung Sonic. Sally seemed to notice his recoil and eyed him curiously, just for a moment. Then it occured to him that no one knew what happened to his mother and uncle...

"We ain't scared of you, Egghead," Sonic retorted spitefully, crossing his arms in defiance.

Eggman seemed to gauk at him through his spectacles and turned beat red. "Insolence! You dare disrespect the greatest mind of all time and the great and powerful leader of the Eggman Empire?!"

"Wow, not to mention humble,"

"I WILL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!!!"

As Eggman's pod inserted itself into the control panel of the Scorpion Bot, the Freedom Fighters scowled at Sonic for provoking him.

"What?" the blue hedgehog asked with his palms up.

The robot's pincers lit up into a deadly orange and snapped, missing Sonic's face by inches. Sonic didn't even flinch.

"Mwa ha ha!" Eggman bellowed. "Face the wrath of Egg Scorpion!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned to his companions. "I'll distract him. You guys get inside,"

Everyone nodded. Sally's gaze wavered with uncertainty. "Sal?" Sonic blurted.

"Be careful," Sally advised stiffly. Sonic nodded, not really meaning it as the Freedom Fighters ducked behind a row of crates.

"Hey, Eggy," Sonic yelled. "You can't kill what you can't catch!" he zoomed off into the winding baobab grove and zoomed across bridges and branches. Eggman followed him in pursuit.

It only took moments for the Egg Scorpion to place itself in front of him, not stopping in inertia. Sonic didn't falter, not even as the robot began firing missles.

"Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge this!" Eggman hollered.

When the missles landed, they created flaming pillars in Sonic's path. Sonic evaded them effortlessly, not stopping or slowing down for a moment.

Eggman then resorted to bombs and threw them in Sonic's wake. Not even the fastest thing alive could avoid them and the bomb detonated in his face. Luckily, Sonic had had healing rings on him and those said rings tumbled away behind him. Now he had zero rings. Another hit like that would prove to be fatal.

Eggman flung more bombs forward. This time, Sonic was quicker on his feet and jumped over them. After a few more bombs, Sonic charged forward, wedging himself between the Egg Scorpion's pincers and dashed into the underbelly with a Sonic Boom.

Eggman screamed as the robot tumbled back, knocking apart the canopy of a bridge in the process. Sonic charged again. And again. And again.

Finally, the core heat up and exploded. The Egg Scorpion collasped where it landed after rolling a few times. Eggman was silent.

Sonic skidded to a halt and slowly approached the wreckage. _Is he dead? _he wondered. It wasn't like Sonic had _tried _to kill him.

Just when Sonic was about to run back and announce Eggman's death, that said dictator's Egg Pod rose through the broken glass of the cock pit. Eggman was alive... but beyond what anyone would classify as "pissed off."

"You freakish blue pin cushion!" Eggman ranted loudly enough for the villagers of Holaska to hear. "I will end you horribly and violently! Just you wait!"

Sonic yawned curtly. "... still waiting,"

**"ERGH!"** Eggman's Egg Pod escalated in the air. As he flew off into the distance, he screamed out. "I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!"

"GOOD!" Sonic yelled back.

* * *

Sally and the Freedom Fighters ran into a few SwatBots, but quickly dismantled them as they came along. They finally approached the door of the room containing the chaos emerald.

Sally took out her handheld holding Nicole from a holster strapped to her left leg and held it over the lock with trembling hands. Nicole did her thing and the screen pinged with an inviting green and the metal door slid open. Inside, the room was completely empty except for a glass case containing a glowing green gem... the chaos emerald.

Sally slowly approached the case and pressed her hand against the glass. She noticed tiny black sensors in the inside corners.

Antoine noticed as well. "What shall we do?"

"Oh, please," Bunnie scoffed. "Sugahhog still has Eggman distracted. Let's just break the glass and run for it,"

"And if there are traps?" Sally speculated thoughtfully, stroking her chin. "Or if Eggman is coming back?"

"We don't have time to waste," Rotor said. He took his wrench and shattered the glass. As shards littered the floor, cutting up Rotor's arm as they did so, alarms blared and masked the base with a red glow.

"Rotor!" everyone yelled angrily.

"Let's just go!" the walrus yelled back. He snatched the emerald from it's pedistal and sprinted out of the vault, everyone else running with him.

* * *

Sonic skidded to a halt at the entrance and met up with the fleeing Freedom Fighters. He slowed his pace to a light jog to match their diehard sprint.

"So..." he drawled, running in step next to Sally. "How'd it go?"

"We... got... it..." Sally panted. Her chest heaved as she ran.

They zipped past the village as the villagers eyed the fleeing Mobians curiously. They hopped into their places on the plane and rode off into the sunset. Everyone was silent for a moment before Sonic shattered it. "WOOOOOHOOOOO! That was freaking awesome!"

Everyone laughed and shouted their agreements. It was their first sucessful mission in a long, long time. And it was a big one too! They had a chaos emerald!

Even Sally, the biggest worrywart on Mobius, was elated. She threw back her head and laughed. "We sure showed him! Us! A bunch of kids!"

Sonic smiled to himself. He couldn't dent it. He was psyched. Even with his running and free range, he'd never fought robots like the Egg Scorpion. Usually, it was just small badniks as he went along, freeing flickies in the process. But he had no purpose. He'd been alone. He was running and doing nothing else.

To put it simply, before Sonic met Tails and reunited with Sally, he was... cold inside. But now he wasn't. Now he was alive and warm and surrounded by something familiar.


	7. It Just Happened

Sonic had still planned to take Tails and leave the day after the mission, but accidentally irritated his wound after running into a tree (don't ask) and was forced to stay a few more days to recover. Meanwhile, Tails befriended Rotor and began learning mechanics under him. The kitsune also grew fond of Bunnie and her home cooking, as well as Sally, whom he began to lovingly refer to as "Aunt Sally."

Sonic knew that Tails loved the Freedom Fighters and he didn't want to just rip him away from them, so even after their departure, Sonic brought Tails back regularly for visits and lessons with Rotor. He himself began talking to Sally more and the two caught up, Sonic learning of how her old crush, Geoffrey St. John, betrayed the Freedom Fighters. Sally was also informed of Sonic's adventures since his departure several years ago and Tails's innocent mischief.

Sonic found himself visiting more and more, morely for himself than Tails, although the kitsune voiced no objection. He stayed at weeks at a time and left for day long periods at most before coming back. Sonic soon began leaving his stuff at his old house since he was there so much. Tails did the same.

This routine went on for weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years.

By now, Sonic was fifteen, Tails was eight, and they stayed at Knothole full time.

Sonic, for one, wasn't entirely sure how it happened the way it did. He made no announcement that he was coming back for good. It just happened over time. He figured it was the same way two people became friends. Friendships weren't usually planned. You don't usually wake up one morning and think "I'm gonna make so and so my friend today," No, it just happens over time. Two people find some sort of common ground and bond over it. They talk and laugh and next thing they know, they're hanging out.

Yeah, that was how it happened, Sonic decided. His relationship with the Freedom Fighters had just shifted back to glory.

But not everything was the same. For example, general appearances. Of course everyone grew in the four years Sonic had been situating himself back into their ranks. Sonic and Sally were the ones that looked most different.

Sonic had grown taller in the matter of short but painful growth spurts that left him in agony for days at the time. The end result was him being tall. So tall that he towered over Sally, whom he was the same height as before (if anything, Sally was taller). But Sonic had also changed up his apparel. His iconic red sneakers were upgraded to high tops that didn't show the cuffs of his white socks like his old shoes did. He also gained black leather gloves and a chain necklace with a single ring on it, which was given to him to Tails and only to be used in emergencies. But it didn't end there. He was leaner, a little more muscular. His quills were longer and sharper. Once a helpless child with a supernatural gift, Sonic was now a poweful and deadly (when need be) rebel. But even still, he maintained his classic cocky attitude.

Sally had let her hair grow so long, it brushed her waist. Her vest had frayed edges due to time. Her boots extended higher up her legs all the way to her mid thigh, hugging her legs in a stretchy material that widened at the ankle as they did so. Sally had also developed dramatic womanly curves despite only being fourteen (and all the young males of Knothole took a liking to it). Bunnie had pierced her left ear, leaving two blue studs. She was truly beautiful, but almost as powerful and deadly as Sonic was, for she had learned martial arts from Bunnie and had also developed a razor sharp mind that was capable of the most advanced strategy. She always had a back up plan. And a back up plan for the back up plan.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters hadn't changed much, other than general puberty. And they were taller, stronger, and smarter.

And feelings had changed too. There were rumors that Bunnie was harboring feelings for Bunnie, but Sonic didn't usually bother to pay attention to gossip. Sally was just too busy to pay attention to gossip, even though it involved her best friend.

But more quietly, known by no one but the depths of Sonic's mind knew about a certain issue. Whenever Sally talked, Sonic would sometimes catch himself zoning out and staring at her like an idiot. He'd feel a little warm every time he saw her or she was mentioned. He thought about her 24/7 and worried about her to the point of insanity. He was losing it and he didn't have a clue why.

He figured he might as well talk to Tails before taking it to Dr Quack...

"So... wait, what?" the now older kitsune asked as he tinkered. Sonic loomed behind him. Tails looked at him and took off his goggles. Yes, he had changed as well. He was now allowed on missions. He was even more sharp minded than when he was when he was four (if that was possible). Obviously, he was taller and his bangs and tails were longer. But now the child was more sarcastic and mischevious, due to spending so much time with Sonic. "You think you're sick?"

Sonic nodded. "Please tell me it ain't terminal, Tails! I'm too cool to die!"

"Tell me your symtoms,"

Sonic did as Tails asked. When finished, Tails burst out laughing, to Sonic's eternal confusion. "What is it, bud?"

"You're... haha, not sick, hehe," Tails chuckled into his hands. He looked at Sonic slyly. "You're just hot for Sally,"

Sonic felt his face heat up with a furious blush as he smacked Tails's arm. "No I don't! She's my best friend! That'd be weird!"

Tails frowned and rubbed his arm. "I thought I was your best friend," He looked ready to cry.

_Chotto anata, __Tails. Kuyukei o kudasai._ "I never said you weren't,"

"Relax," Tails chuckled. He lightly shoved Sonic playfully. "I was just kidding. I know I'm your little bro,"

It was true. One thing that had changed was Sonic and Tails's relationship. Over time, the two boys relied on each other throughout hardships. Sonic comforted Tails whenever he had nightmares and Tails did the same for Sonic on the rare occasion that the older of the two actually had nightmares. Sonic would distract Tails whenever he was frightened by the lightning and Tails would coax Sonic through his fear of water. They would laugh with each other. They would cry with and for each other. They would angrily scream at each other. They would sheepishly make up with each other. To put it simply, they were brothers. They needed each other.

Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails's bangs. "Yeah, I know,"

Just then, Sally ran in. Sonic glared at Tails as the kitsune gave him a sly wink.

"Guys, guys!" she said quickly with a childish grin that lit up her entire face. Sonic zoned out. "I've located another chaos emerald!"

Despite four years having passed, they hadn't managed to locate another chaos emerald since the mission in Mazuri. According to Nicole, something happened to the energy signatures and they were scrambled.

"How?" Sonic and Tails asked in unison.

"We've heard rumors that there's an emerald located in Chung En," Sally explained giddily, not noticing as Sonic's breath caught. "We're leaving tonight,"

"Yes!" Tails cheered. He pumped his fist. "Mission time!" His and Sally's demeanors quickly changed as they realized that Sonic was pale, staring out into space, and with the widest eyes a Mobian could have. "Um, Sonic? You okay?"

Sonic gave them a shaky fake smirk. "Yep! Just tired,"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Boys are weird," she turned to the door, looking over her shoulder as she walked out. "Get some rest. It's a long flight,"

Both boys nodded as Sally shut the door behind her.

* * *

"I just don't understand..." Sally murmured in disbelief. She scanned the digital map again. "Nicole, are you _sure _there are that many emeralds?"

"When am I ever wrong?" Nicole asked from her cybernetic prison.

Sally sighed and placed her forehead over the screen. As she breathed, she left a patch that quickly faded. "Something isn't right. Run system diagnostics,"

"Yes, Sally,"

Sally waited for a few moments, listening intently to the humming of Nicole's system. After the organic A.I finished, a loud ping was heard.

"Well?" the Princess asked eagerly.

"My systems are fine," Nicole replied. Sally growled in frustration. Just then, Sonic walked into Freedom HQ, Tails trailing behind him.

"Um... Sal?" Sonic asked. He shifted akwardly, as if tense about something. Since when was Sonic ever tense, Sally wondered. "Can we talk?"

Sally nodded and stood up from her desk. "I'm listening,"

"Can we... _not_... go to Chung En?"

"Why?"

Silence passed as a reply as Sonic avoided her gaze. Tails rolled his eyes and chimed in. "Sonic hates meat buns,"

"_Seriously? _" Sally asked, apalled at such a lousy reason. "That's it? Sorry if you have to miss out on one of your _oh so important runs_ but we're going,"

As Sonic slumped deflatedly, Sally wondered if it was even a good idea to go to Chung En yet. After all, if Nicole was to be believed, then the emerald was no longer in Chung En anyway. That specific one was currently in Holaska, a desolate wasteland bathed in ice.

"Hmm..." the Princess hummed under her breath. "Actually, we might have to change locations, so you're off the hook, Sonic,"

Sonic sighed in relief. "Whew! That works out perfectly," he turned to Tails. "Let's get our stuff ready,"

"But we don't even have coats!" Tails stressed as he and his big brother made their exit. Alone (wiwith the exception of Nicole), Sally sighed.

Why were there more chaos emeralds on the map? There were only supposed to be seven and yet there were twenty one in total! Something has changed the energy signatures... but what?


	8. Icy Irony

The Freedom Fighters were greeted by a large room the size of two football fields. On a snowflake shaped platform was a throne made entirely of carved ice. The floor was a regal blackish blue and white tile. The walls were icy blue and holding torches with blue flames and dramatic paintings.

Sally breathed out, her breath visable, as she stepped up on the pedistal and ran a hand over the icy throne. "This is... incredible..."

"You said it, Sal," Sonic agreed. He examined a painting depicting a human man with whispy white hair that concealed his eyes and a dark blue robe. The man was sitting on a throne identical to the one in the room with a hardset jaw and ice themed septor. "I wonder who this sadsack was..."

"He must've been a fictional character," Tails analyzed thoughtfully. "Holaska never had a monarchy and this guy looks very King- ish. Of course, he could've been some sort of government official, but if that were the case, he wouldn't be sitting on a throne with a septor,"

Sonic squinted at the painting as Rotor and Antoine huddled around it as well. Something caught his eye.

The man was indeed wearing a crown. It was small and grey but intricately made with carvings around it and a snowflake in the center. But... there was a jagged crack running through the snowflake. And the man had tears streaming down his cheeks.

If this depiction is based of real life events or just the artist's own personal sorrow, Sonic didn't want to know what caused a man of all things to cry, but his mind went rampid. Did a loved one die? Was he about to die? Was he hurt and the tears were simply out of reflex?

... Was something taken from him? Was he like Sonic and had his entire life shattered by the evil of one individual?

Sonic shook his head and turned away. This was making his head hurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw some sort of button...

* * *

Meanwhile Sally peered down at Nicole's screen. "Nicole, how close are we?"

"According to the energy signatures, the chaos emerald is directly below us," Nicole replied. "I advise caution,"

Below? Was there a cave or a hidden staircase? Hey, maybe Sally would get lucky and find an elevator! Ha, ha! How icily ironic the thought. Sally never got lucky. The odds were always stacked against her. She would probably have to set off some trap and fall through the floor like they do in the movies.

But, as if God was refuting that thought Himself, a deep rumbling could be heard through the temple's corridors. Then Sonic's voice echoing in the distance...

"Sal! There's a staircase!"

Sally's ears pricked upward as she turned in the direction of the hallway. She cried out, "Don't go near it yet!"

Then she ran into the said hallway where all of her teammates were huddled around a doorway.

"I told Sonic not to press it, I swear!" Tails shouted quickly with his fists clenched and his face filled with anxiety.

"When will you learn, Tails," Sonic lectured in a playful tone. He waved his pointer finger. "that hedgehogs and random buttons go hand in hand,"

Several Freedom Fighters chuckled. Sally rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "Who wants to test it?"

"I'll go!" Sonic volunteered a little _too _eagerly.

"Of course _you _do," Rotor remarked.

Sonic didn't waste another minute. He walked through the passageway and descended down the stairs, his high top sneakers clanking against the metal as he went.

After a moment, his voice echoed upward. "It's cool! Get the pun? Cool? Since it's cold?"

The Freedom Fighters rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Aw, c'mon," Sonic whined. "Just give me that one,"

Sally motioned to her comrades as she descended down the stairs. The corridor was chilling to the bone. She had to hug her parka desperately to retain her body warmth. Her breath floated in the air and ice crept up the stone walls. At the bottom of the stairs was Sally's dream come true...

The room was similar in decor to the throne room, but instead of a throne was a platform holding a pedistal containing a white chaos emerald. Sonic was already on the platform, snatching the emerald from it's rightful place.

As Sally got closer, her fur stood up and energy coarsed through her veins as if the energy the emerald stored was a physical, tangible thing.

Apparently, Sonic felt it too. "Wow, you feel that power?" He weighed the emerald in his hands. "Imagine the potential of _two _chaos emerald in the room at once!"

"Or better yet, all seven of them bad boys," Bunnie added.

"I bet that'd kill a person," Tails uttered in awe.

Then there was a deep, menacing rumbling. Small chunks of the ceiling crumbled and collided with the floor, causing everyone to flinch. From another veiled entry way, a human man walked forward. He looked identical to the human portrayed in the painting upstairs. Sally watched as Sonic's jaw tightned and his muzzle paled.

"Who in tarnation are you?" Bunnie demanded with her arms crossed. The man didn't respond. Instead, he walked toward the pedistal and picked up the chaos emerald, weighing it in his hands and feeling it's texture.

"Um... _helloo! _" Sonic said louder than necessary. This got a reply...

"Get out of this temple," the man growled. Sonic peered closely at the man's face. He still had tears streaming down his cheeks and his hair obsructed his eyes.

"But sir-" Sally pleaded.

"I SAID GET OUT!!" he threw the chaos emerald to the ground. It landed with a glassy thunk, but didn't crack. He looked up, his teary blue eyes now visable. "Please... before you become like me..."

Sonic leaned in to whisper to Sally. "Sal, this guy is bonkers,"

"We need that chaos emerald," Sally said to the disturbed human. "If you give it to us, we'll be on out way,"

"You don't want it," the man argued sorrowfully. "This emerald is tainted by a horrible scientist. Just like you, I came to this place seeking it. But it's radiation corrupted me... it gives me nightmares and horrible headaches. No matter what my mood is like, I never stop crying so I'm constantly drinking water. I'm incapable of feeling any sort of physical warmth. That... emerald... ruined me..."

The Freedom Fighters exchanged glances. Sally cleared her throat. "It's a risk we have to take. Please, _please _let us have it,"

The man shook his head in dismay and tossed it. It shakily landed in Sally's hands. "Don't say I didn't warn you," And with that, he walked off...

The Freedom Fighters were silent for a moment until Sonic spoke up. "Well, two emeralds down, five to go,"

"Let's head back to the village and restock on supplies befors we head back to Knothole,"

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out from where they came.

* * *

Blizzard watched from behind the veil as the visiting Mobians walked out. He felt sadness cling to his heart, knowing at least one of them would be afflicted with his condition. But something told him they genuinely needed the chaos emerald. Something told him that they were heroes (in the making, at least).

And most importantly, something told him they'd be back.

* * *

A/ N: I took a quick hiatus. On another note, I just joined Sonic Amino under the same name, Dance With The Lightning. If you have the app, maybe check out my profile?

Ciao!


	9. Angel Island

Sally didn't understand the mess of statistics and numbers before her on Nicole's screen. It was as if she were trying to decipher a lost language.

The chaos emerald frequencies were still sending off mixed and changing energy signals. They'd move places, they'd disappear and reappear. They'd even multiply! At the moment, there were currently twenty one chaos emeralds in existence. One of Sally's theories was that Eggman was manipulating the signals somehow. Another was that fake chaos emeralds were being manufactured.

According to a book Sally read, the uses and chemical density of real and fake emeralds were the same, but fake emerald's had different energy signatures. Upon close inspection, anyone who is a master in the chaos arts or has dealt with chaos energy before could notice that the energy signals of fake emeralds were more... chemically... corrupted... to put it simply, unnatural.

But how could Eggman possibly get the resources for fake emeralds?

Whatever his method was, Sally was going to find out, lest a fake emerald turn her as crazy as the human they encountered in Holaska.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were flying on Tails's plane that was dubbed the Tornado after a routine supply run. The two brothers were currently en route to Knothole and the sun was setting in the clouds, bathing the sky in twilight. It reminded Sonic of the sunsets in Chung En... The wind whipped behind his quills and the Earth below looked so small, so insignificant, yet so detailed.

Out of the corner of Sonic's eye, he could make out... huh?

"What in the name of chaos is _that? _" the flustered hedgehog gaped. It was a floating island decorated with grey ruins and jungles. It looked largely inhabbited. "How is that island _floating?_ "

Tails's facial expression was just as shocked as Sonic's. He tried to speak, but could only say "Sweet laws of physics..."

"To heck with physics!" Sonic declared with an eager smile. "Let's check this baby out!"

The Tornado veered to the right in the direction of the island and landed in a small clearing. Sonic and Tails hopped out and did a 360 of the thick and lush jungle.

"Tails," Sonic said. "Radio Sal and let her know we might be a little late coming back,"

"Will we miss dinner?" his companion whined with flopped ears, sad eyes, and an extended lip. "They're serving mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert, Sonic! I've been waiting for weeks!"

"I know bud," Sonic sighed apologetically. "But it's a _floating island! _That's way past cool!"

"Not if it suddenly falls, killing us in the process,"

Sonic grinned evily and stomped as hard as he could. "Uh oh! The island's gonna fall!"

"Sonic!" Tails snapped fearfully.

Sonic laughed and ruffled Tails's bangs. Sometimes, the kid was so easily worried it was amusing, which Sonic found funny and sad at the same time. "Why're _you _complainin'? You're the one that can fly,"

Tails spun his two tails around like helecopter propellors and hovered off the ground a little. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess you have a point," Then he frowned. "I still haven't mastered flying long distances yet, though. I can only stay airborne for a few minutes,"

"Don't sweat it. You'll get there," Sonic said in the encouraging big brother tone he usually reserved for Tails.

Then there was a deep rumbling. Then the angry shout of a male. Next thing Sonic knew... he was on the ground... a red echinda was on top of him... and the echinda was beating the living crap out of him.

Sonic cried out in pain as the echinda bestowed hits on Sonic's head and abdomen, leaving sharp pain and soreness that would later evolve into bruises. It felt like forever until the echinda stopped and cupped Sonic's muzzle in his hands, forcing the hedgehog to look into his raging violet eyes.

"WHERE IS IT?!" the echinda demanded.

"Where's what?" Sonic asked hoarsely, spitting blood from his mouth as he did so. When he saw the blood on the grass, he cringed.

"You know what!"

"No I don't! Now let me go!"

"Then give me back the Master Emerald, thief!"

Sonic blinked in suprise. "There's a chaos emerald here?"

The echinda groaned and face palmed. "No, you idiot. The _Master _Emerald,"

"Sorry if I haven't studied up on my beryl,"

"HEY!" Tails voice cut through the exchange. "Over here!"

The echinda looked at the kid and grinned in amusement. "Two tails? Yowza, that's freakish!"

"Say that again and I'll beat you senseless," Sonic spat with the coldest glare he could muster, remembering how much Tails went through as a small child, including being automatically labeled a freak.

The echinda, ignoring Sonic's threat finally stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Let's stop beating around the bush. Where's the Master Emerald?"

"I don't know," Sonic remarked, starting to get impatient. "I never even heard of it until you mentioned it,"

"Liar,"

"We're telling the truth!" Tails said quickly with palms forward. "What does it look like?"

"You gotta be kidding me," the echinda muttered. "You guys can't be _that _stupid. The Master Emerald is what keeps this island, Angel Island, afloat. It's similar in shape to a boring old chaos emerald, but it's much bigger and more powerful. It's linked to the chaos emeralds,"

Sonic exchanged a look with Tails and grinned. An emerald that powerful could shoot Eggman out of the sky.

The echinda, seeming to read Sonic's thoughts, glared and crossed his arms. "Don't even think about it, hog. I need the Master Emerald to keep Angel Island out of the ocean," Then he frowned and his eyes became downcast. "But now it's missing. This island is only being supported by leftover chaos energy. When it runs out..."

"What's your name, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles the Echinda,"

The blue hedgehog let out a chuck... snicker. "And I bet you don't chuckle,"

The echinda -Knuckles- blinked in suprise at the pun as Tails rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Sonic drawled, using animated hand gestures like a young businessman. "If this island here drops, I bet you can find some cheap apartments in Empire City if you're looking for some new digs,"

Knuckles simply gaped at him. "How could you be so insensitive toward me losing my ancestral home?! I've guarded this domain all my life! It's my reason to _live! _"

"Okay, so there's setimental value," Sonic said, chuckling nervously. He put aan arm around the distressed echinda's broad shoulders. "Knux, I'll tell ya what. My friends and I are searching for the chaos emeralds. While we're at it, we'll-"

"You don't want the chaos emeralds," Knuckles interrupted. "Something happened. Something _bad. _Some of the chaos emeralds are corrupted and some are man made, which is just as bad. It's always bad when people tamper with the chaos emeralds,"

"For a guy that never leaves this place, you know your stuff," Tails commented.

"When you deal with chaos energy on a daily basis like I do," Knuckles mused. "you learn to recognize energy differences without the hassle of technology,"

"And we should trust you _because? _" Sonic pointed out coolly.

"What would my motive be for lying to you other than getting the Master Emerald back?" Knuckles argued. Sonic couldn't deny it. The echinda looked genuine. But that didn't mean he'd trust him right off the bat... like he did Eggman all those years ago.

"Well," Sonic drawled sith his arms crossed defiantly. "We need those chaos emeralds. We'll deal with the radiation sickness later. Now if you excuse you, we're gonna make our leave. We'll call you if we find something," Sonic handed Knuckles a slip of paper. "Here's my number,"

Knuckles nodded in acknowledgement as the two other Mobians walked off and to their plane. As they flew off into the sunset, Knuckles watched them from his post, hoping, _praying_, that they'd heed his warning about the chaos emeralds.

* * *

A/N: sorry for being MIA lately. Small case of writers block :P


End file.
